<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ma belle Cher de mon coeur by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466393">Ma belle Cher de mon coeur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pining, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan has been in love with Cher for years. Today ended up being the final straw, and emotions flood in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OCs/Ocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ma belle Cher de mon coeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Visual references (You guys wanna know why this was made, look at the end notes);<br/>https://cookiessart.tumblr.com/post/629094615024320512/this-is-cher-and-morgan-a-rich-old-french-women</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan hummed lightly as he sprinkled powdered sugar over the plate. He had been up early, just in time to see the sunrise through the kitchen window. It was a lovely morning, and he couldn’t be happier. He carefully set the almond croissants onto the table, right alongside her favorite fig jam, the butter, and of course, her omelette (stuffed with cheese, ham, garlic, onions, and bell peppers). He turned on the espresso machine, and made his way upstairs. He stopped as soon as he was in front of the door, double checking his own appearance in the hall mirror. He braced himself, and carefully opened the door.<br/>
And There she lay. The most gorgeous, the most incredible woman he had ever seen. His lady, who he had sworn to wait upon. He peered over her berth, so very tempted to just stroke her cheek, to feel how soft he knew she was. He fought back the urge to do so, same as he did every morning. He went to the corner of her room, and turned on her vinyl record player. The sound of Frank Sinatra’s ‘L.O.V.E’ slowly flooded the room, and he pulled her favorite morning robe out of the closet, opening it for her. She slowly rose out of berth, yawning. She was a vision, purely and simply. Watching her rise from her slumber was like witnessing the birth of Venus. She smiled so gently at him, it made his spark futter.</p><p>“Good morning, Morgan.”</p><p>“Good Morning, ma’am. It is currently seven AM, you have breakfast waiting for you on the table, and the sun is JUST rising for your viewing pleasure.”</p><p>“How lovely. Thank you ever so kindly.”</p><p>Morgan opened the door for her, allowing her to take the lead into the kitchen. She smiled wearily as she saw the spread before her, sighing. Morgan loved that part of his life, knowing HE made her bosom heave in such a manner. He opened the kitchen window for her to view the outside, then carefully brought her cup of coffee. One shot of espresso, two shots of foamed milk. She peered into her cup, and gave an amused chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, are these little ducks? How charming! I swear, these never cease to be adorable, Morgan.”</p><p>“I aim to please, ma’am. Now, do enjoy while I clean up here.”</p><p>She nodded and allowed him to go on with the cleaning. He didn’t at all mind getting up extra early to make her such a lovely spread, even if that meant just having a cup of oatmeal and some orange juice every morning. It made her happy, and that’s all his spark wanted. He just finished washing the last plate when he heard her voice again.</p><p>“Morgan, do I have anything planned for today?”</p><p>“Yes, you have ‘call Scrapper and Mix’ at 2 PM. Aside from that, nothing.”</p><p>“A free day? My, how rare.”</p><p>“Indeed, ma’am. Ah, mini ma’am, good to see you decided to join us for breakfast!”</p><p>Mini ma’am, aka ‘Yam Yam’, was his lady’s prized Noble Opallios, and was the most well behaved pet you will ever see. He placed her bowl down onto the floor (a blend he made himself, made of pork, pumpkin, peas, and peanut butter), and watched her enjoy her meals. Cher chuckled as she watched her puppy eat, and Morgan gathered up what was left of her breakfast. He always did make her too much, but Primus forbid he starve his lady.</p><p>“Was breakfast acceptable for you, ma’am?” </p><p>“Very much so, Morgan, thank you.”</p><p>“But of course. Now, what is it you’d like to do today, given how your presence isn’t required anywhere?”</p><p>His lady was quite the busy bee. She was always at some charity ball, hanging out at some kind of important party, handling something financially. It was always something that involved either status, or money, and in a way, Morgan admired that about her. She hummed in uncertainty, before he shrugged.</p><p>“I could take you out to the boardwalk?”</p><p>“Ugh, no, tourist season. I’ve been to several parties this week, I prefer to stay away from others for today. Something quiet.”</p><p>“There is the koi fish pond? You do love going there, and it's still quite early in the morning, not much attention there.”</p><p>She gave it some consideration, before shaking her helm.</p><p>“Actually, let’s make it a stay at home day. The garden needs tending, and I wouldn't mind appreciating it for the afternoon.”</p><p>“Understood, ma’am. I’ll be sure to make you a picnic lunch for the afternoon, just so you can appreciate it as long as you’d like.”</p><p>Cher chuckled as she stood up, stretching. She slowly walked past him, drawing her claws slowly against his shoulders.</p><p>“You’re too good to me, Morgan. I’ll be taking a shower, you warmed my towels, right?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good boy~”</p><p>She lightly patted his cheek, and excused herself upstairs. The second he knew she was out of earshot, he groaned, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>"I'm...helpless. Shameless even, for having such feelings towards ma'am…"</p><p>He turned his helm to Yam Yam, who wagged her fluffy, purple tail at him.</p><p>"Don't suppose you have any advice?"</p><p>She cocked her helm to the side, and he sighed.</p><p>"My sentiments exactly."</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Morgan adjusted the small cloth in the basket, a bit squirmy. This was so...mischievous of him to do. But Primus above, he couldn't help himself. He was restless, yearning, longing. He NEEDED this. Besides, she did enjoy his company, didn't she? He knew she at least tolerated him. She knew she enjoyed him to SOME degree, yey here he was, trying to get her to-</p><p>"Morgan, are you just about done?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am! I'm just making sure I have everything packed! I'm coming!"</p><p>He carried the basket to the living room, and nearly dropped it. She was stunning. Freshly washed, waxed, and dressed so beautifully. A simple blue summer dress, decorated with plenty of mini sunflowers. Paired with a straw hat, tied up in a blue ribbon. With her white, thin leggings to match, her beauty was extraordinary. She gave herself a bit of a twirl for him, chuckling.</p><p>"Well? Do you like it?"</p><p>"I...I'm in love. With your uh...wardrobe. Stunning, really."</p><p>"Oh good! I trust your sense of style more than most. Now, come along, I'm sure Yam Yam is just as eager to go outside as we are. Did you check the gates outside?"</p><p>"Of course ma'am, can't endanger the other lady of the house."</p><p>She nodded, and patted him on his helm. She was twice his height, and while that intimidated most mechs (she was a tall fem in general), it did nothing but fluster him. He walked with her outside, through the garden.</p><p>"Oh, the lavender is growing especially well this year, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am. They should be ready for harvesting as well, I know how fond you are of that lemon lavender tea I make you."</p><p>"Did you make tea for me in that little basket of yours, by chance?"</p><p>She tried to sneak a peek inside the basket, only for him to wag his servo at her.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, surprise, ma'am. For shame!"</p><p>"Oh, how effrontée."</p><p>She put her servo over her chest, as if she was offended, only for her grin to betray her. He loved her, for not just her appearance, but her personality. So fun, so free, and unrestricted, once you got to know the real Cher. They finally reached the rose sprinkled gazebo, and she couldn't resist the urge to softly cup one of them in her clawed servos.</p><p>"Aren't they a stunning sight?"</p><p>"Very...much so, ma'am."</p><p>Morgan, suddenly finding a flash of inspiration, pulled his small notebook from his coat jacket. So often, she struck him with inspiration, he had to write something about her. Sometimes it was something about her optics, or about her laughter. Sometimes it was just. Her being her. He tucked it away as quickly as he pulled it out, just before she turned to look back at him.</p><p>"By the way, I simply adore how you made this gazebo. It's my favorite part of the garden."</p><p>"I'm honored to have made something that pleased you so."</p><p>He gestured forward, and let her take a seat. He set the basket down on the small table in the middle, and she let him pull out all of the treats. She raised a brow, realizing just how much stuff he brought. Nearly double what she'd need to be satisfied. Not to mention twice the utensils.</p><p>"Morgan, you don't think you’ve brought too much stuff?"</p><p>"Oh? Did I? Huh. I must've miscounted just how much we might need. Well, we can't waste food, now can we? It'd be irresponsible of me, really."</p><p>Cher looked him over, before tossing her helm back and laughing.</p><p>"Oh, Morgan! You silly thing!"</p><p>He adored making her laugh. Unlike how she'd display at events, her real laugh was loud, coming off as almost a snort, and her nose would scrunch a little. It was imperfect in her optics, but to him? It was stunning. She gave him a light smack on the shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, you cunning little friponne! Tricking me into spending some time with you. For shame."</p><p>"Accusations ma'am, accusations."</p><p>He chuckled. He gave her a plate, and gave her the finger sandwiches he had prepared.</p><p>"I've made citrus madeleines, Chèvre and Walnut Tartlets, Mushroom and Grape Crostinis, and of course, your favorite sandwiches."</p><p>He knew what his ma'am loved to eat more than anything. Ham, Brie and Apple on white bread, Steak au Poivre, and Pesto Chicken were always her favorites. He filled up her plate, and served her a simple cup of sweet tea.</p><p>"Morgan, you flatter me, this us SO much!"</p><p>"You you, ma'am, simply not enough. I-"</p><p>"Oh, be a dear real quick, take a picture of me. You remember that gentlemech I met at the party last week? He's as lonely as he is rich, and I want him to know just how pretty I am."</p><p>She gave him her phone, and he sighed. He loved her, but she...had this thing that rubbed him the wrong way. She would be in the arms of any mech who had deep enough pockets, and wouldn't cast a second glance at anyone who couldn't support her lavish lifestyle.<br/>
Now, don't get Morgan wrong, he wasn’t saying anything in terms of 'gold digging' or for her being promiscuous. Those things didn't matter in the slightest to him. What bothered him, was the fact that this not only let herself be truly loved, but...well. As selfish as it was, it was because he essentially had no chances.</p><p>"Yes ma'am. Smile!"</p><p>She took beautiful photographs, truly. It was an absolute shame, that a beautiful fem had to hide what she was truly like for some mechs. Mechs who lusted for her, not loved her. He gave her back her phone, and she grinned at the photo.</p><p>"Oh, you know every good angle of me, don't you?"</p><p>"That implies that you have any BAD angles, ma'am."</p><p>"Careful Morgan, you know how much I do adore sweets."</p><p>She helped herself to more of the treats, and he relished in how much she was enjoying herself. The next few minutes were absolutely blissful. He listened to her, losing himself in her words. Most would take this as just banter, but to him, her words were the world to him. Watching her laugh, watching her have the time of her life, purely because he helped her do so. She may want all the money in the world, but she was truly a woman who was easy to please. He wanted to be the richest man in the world, if it meant he had just the smallest chance with her. She reached for her drink, only for Morgan to stop her hand with his own.</p><p>"Ma'am I...I apologize. Genuinely, I'm adoring your story, but I. I MUST tell you something."</p><p>"Oh? My apologies, have I rambled your poor audial off? Please, excuse this old, rambling woman."</p><p>"No no no! Ma'am, not at all. I just...I just. I. You see, Ma'am, I must confess that I-"</p><p>He leaned over to pick up another snack (maybe it was improper, but his nerves were ao rattled, he wasn’t thinking properly), when his notebook fell out of his coat, and right onto her lap. He immediately reached for it, before she picked it up. </p><p>"Oh, Morgan, is this yours? Here you go, I-is...is that my name?"</p><p>"Ma'am please I-"</p><p>He stopped himself when she held her servo out in silence. As much as he'd love to snatch it from her, he was a servant to her. Anything that was his, was automatically hers. Besides, she probably would just pick a random poem and-</p><p>"'Cher. My ma'am, my lady. From the base of her neck, to the reach of her eyelids, her beauty has made a slave of me'"</p><p>Shit. Morgan winced, hoping that somehow she would ignore what she had just read. She offered the notebook back to him, and he accepted it feebly.</p><p>"Ma'am I-"</p><p>"Explain yourself, Morgan."</p><p>She had her arms folded across her chest, one leg swung over the other. She was beautiful, powerful. Yet here he was, somehow kneeling in front of her, a servant in front of a queen. He had known her for years, and now, the secret was out. Oh to hell with it. His secret was out, the least he could do was be open and honest. He stuffed the notebook away, and took one of her hands.</p><p>"Ma'am. It's...true. I love you. I've loved you for years. The day I heard you purr my name was enough to make me fall for you. But working for you everyday, pampering you, making you happy, it was torture. I fell for you each and every passing day."</p><p>She looked as if she was going to say something, but he was already going. Years of pent up affections came out of him as if he had just struck oil.</p><p>"And I don't mean the Cher the public sees. I mean the REAL Cher. The Cher that doesn't laugh like a goddess on cake, but like a bemused hog. The fem that doesn't cry beautifully like many have seen her, but cries with fury. The same fem that cried upon me, that slammed her fists into me in her frustration. Ma'am, you as you are, in your own perceived imperfections, are the most incredible woman I have EVER met. I understand if my feelings aren't returned. I'm but a poor mech from a poor family. I have nothing to give you, aside from all the love I have in my spark for you. I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable."</p><p>Her expression no longer looked angry, but rather, uncertain. She didn't pull her hand away, but she didn't quite fling herself at him either.</p><p>"Morgan. I want you to think carefully. Do you mean what you say? Teasing an old thing like myself is NOT proper."</p><p>"I mean everything, totally and fully."</p><p>She held his chin in her clawed hand, forcing his helm to stay as she looked into his optics.</p><p>"Morgan. I'm...not quite sure what to say. Except that maybe,"</p><p>She leaned down, and pressed her lips against his. It was everything he dreamed of, and more. The velvet of her lips, the way they lingered, as if they refused to leave his lips. It was like some stunning curse of hers. Oh and when she pulled away. The smile, the way she blushed. It was a look he had seen her give many a mech. But not in this case. This was...different. Somehow, HE was different.</p><p>"I don't NEED a husband that's wealthy in terms of currency. But wealthy...in his affections for me."</p><p>Morgan thought to himself, 'I really must be the richest mech in the world'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is PURELY for my buddy @cookiesart on tumblr. these are her characters, and this pretty much for her, though everyone is allowed to read it. Enjoy, check the bitches blog for visual references.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>